


Save Christmas (server dedicated story)

by McRockZ



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, seireitei server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRockZ/pseuds/McRockZ
Summary: so this is a story i made for a few people in the Seireitei discord serverits based in soul socityand they try to save a Christmas party
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Save Christmas (server dedicated story)

Christmas eve

13th squad headquarters

“Rev!” a Shinigami ran through the hallway, “Rev!”

_“I can’t believe they all forgot it’s Christmas eve and nobody prepared something, maybe I can get some of us to arrange something this late?”_

The Shinigami ran through some hallways to bump into a female just around the corner.

The 2 Shinigami fell on the ground together, as the woman looked at the man in confusion.

“Really Renke, again? You should stop running around”

Renke places his hand behind his head and laughs

“Sorry Spunky but I am looking for Rev, have you seen her?”

“Uh I think I saw her with Lethan in the garden, why?”

“Oh no reason, just that nobody thought about Christmas celebrations. It was the 3th squads time this year to prepare so I went there to see if they needed help, turns out with Captain Ichimaru gone and Lieutenant Izuru still being busy dealing with all the papers, they decided there won’t be a celebration this year.”

“WHAT? And now you’re going to want to prepare something this late?”

“Yes, I know for sure Rev could help me.”

“US!” Spunky slammed Renke’s shoulder.

“You go get Rev and Lethan then I’ll run for 10th ,they are low on work so I’ll see if I can get some help there.”

They shake hands and then shunpo to their destination.

Renke finds Rev and Lethan in the garden.

“Yo Renke why are you in such a hurry?”

“Lethan, it’s good to see you here as well” he smirks, “it’s a surprise to see you here instead of at the 10th's place”

“W-What do you mean with that?”

Behind Lethan Rev can’t hold her laugh.

“Aw Lethan we all know you hang out with Geisha more than not for the last few weeks” Rev told her as she walked up to Renke.

Lethan looked at the two “like you two don’t spend time together a lot.”

“Oh we do but me and Rev are just friends, are you and Geisha just friends Lethan?”

Renke smiled as he gives Rev a hug.

“Y-Yes! It’s not what you think, me and Gei are ….”

“Calm down Lethan I didn’t come here to bully you with things like this.”

Renke looks at Rev and Lethan with a serious face “it’s about Christmas.”

Rev now looks at Lethan, then at Renke. “Why? It’s not our turn right, it’s the 3rd!”

“Let me guess, they didn’t prepare anything because the 3rd is a mess right now right?”

Renke only nods at Lethan then takes a seat in the grass and the 2 women sit down as well.

“So I was thinking, maybe we can prepare something small at least for tomorrow, we can use our barracks as a good location, right? Its big enough to give some kind of party.”

“Yes, a 13th Christmas party!” both women react at the same time. “We need Captain Ukitake’s approval though, and right now the only one who can go talk with him is Lieutenant Rukia.” Lethan continues.

“That’s where you come in Lethan, I know that you and Rukia are good friends so I was hoping you could ask the lieutenant for the approval, although knowing our captain he would not mind.”

Lethan smiles at that remark, she clearly is happy that many in the squad are envious about the relationship she has with Rukia.

After Lethan had joined the squad her status within the members quickly grew. Even though she made many friends in and outside of the squad her power is way more than most members inside the 13th ,which made her one day clash swords on a friendly basis with Rukia to see how strong she really was, on orders of the Captain.

Of course Lethan had lost pretty fast to the Lieutenant, but after that they had stayed in close contact and Rukia even gave her special training.

“Yea sure I’ll ask the Lieutenant, but what are you two going to do?”

“I was wondering if Rev could go find Vero, Uni, Shikibara, Ry and Tsuki so that the lot of them could start preparing the courtyard, we want to invite as much people as we can.

Then I will go to the 6th squad, those lot are really good at making a party and always have good food so we do need them of course.”

Lethan laughs “You really want to go to the 6th alone Renke? … have you forgotten the last time someone asked Lieutenant Abarai for a big favour like that?”

“Oh yea I remember, the poor lad got tied up for fun right? I’ll keep in mind not to ask Abarai, shall we meet here again in an hour? It’s late so we can’t do too much today, but we can at least get some things secured.”

Rev and Lethan agreed and Rev smiled,

“if you are not here in time Renke we will rescue you from the 6ths hands.”

Lethan and Rev started to laugh.

“Yea sure, I was planning on asking Ashley anyway, I just hope she will be around the 6th for once,” he smirks.

The three of them laughed at the remark and then went their separate ways.

________________________________________________

Spunky was standing in front of the 10th squads gates. She was not sure who to ask, yet there would be no way to just go up towards the lieutenant and ask the squad for help. Sure, Rangiku would love a party and would probably help out a bit as well, but Captain Hitsugaya is not known for his party skills; he’s a really strict Captain.

No, she was going to look for her friend Ari, surely she could help from her on who to ask with preparations for tomorrow and how to get Hitsugaya so far as to make it a Snowy event; all that she had discussed with Renke stands or falls with whether or not they can get the captain onboard.

But she had to be careful now, it is well in the evening and being at a different squad quarters this late could give people the wrong impressions of why you are there.

Spunky slowly walked up the courtyard of the tenth and soon found Ari sitting there together with Nel and Shini. She walked up to them and greeted them and hugged Ari from behind, scaring her.

“Hey Ari!”

Ari jumped from the sudden attack from the back.

“Eeep!!”

Nel and Shini laughed,

“calm down Ari it’s just Spunky, no need to drop your sake for that.”

Nel offered a glass to Spunky but she refused.

“hey Nel, Shini, do you all have plans for Christmas already?”

Ari had calmed down again and hugged Spunky, the smell of sake was clearly coming from her clothes after she had thrown her sake all over herself.

“Of course we do, we’re going to celebrate at the 3th this year right?”

Spunky shook her head and slowly pushed her friend off her and took a seat in front of the other three.

Shini was the first to notice something about Spunky was off.

“W-We are going right?”

Spunky shook her head.

“What? No Christmas? But the third normally is good at organizing things like that.” Nel was clearly worried now.

Spunky sighed and explained the three what Renke had told her, and after a while she looked at them with a soft smile.

“So that’s why I am here, we could really use the help of the 10th with making these late preparations for a party, and we also need to find a way to get your captain to put down some snow for it around the 13th”

The 3 girls looked at each other, then Ari responded,

“of course we’ll help you out, if the third has no time then we need to make this happen, we can bring enough drinks - lieutenant Rangiku loves a party as everyone knows- if we give her a reason to drink she always shows up, and don’t worry about our Captain, he will be there as well, we just need to give him a reason to alter the weather.”

Shini almost chokes on her drink.

“Like he would mind changing the place he’s going to into a cold plac, you know he likes low temperatures.”

“Oi, are you three drinking again?!!”

A voice from behind them scared the three tenth squad members.

When they turned around they looked at a stern looking Geisha.

“T-Third seat Geisha!” they reacted together,

“lieutenant Rangiku told us to pre celebrate before Christmas so we thought it would be alright to sit together in the courtyard.” Ari told Geisha.

“So you three go drinking without inviting us over, but you do invite one of the 13th over?”

Nova suddenly appeared next to Geisha.

“ _I am dead, I am so dead, that’s fourth seat Nova and third seat Geisha, they are going to kill me if I don’t leave now. they seem to be really mad”_

Spunky made herself ready to leave the arguing tenth members alone, when Nova grabs her arm. Spunky slowly turns around, expecting an angry woman, but what she saw was a smiling Nova.

“Hey Spunky you’re not leaving now are you? We just came here.”

“W-Well I didn’t come to drink I.. I have things to take care of.”

Geisha turned her attention to Spunky as well,

“what could be more important than to drink with us? You heard Ari, right? Our Lieutenant ordered us to drink so, come on, why don’t you join us? If your Captain or Lieutenant finds out, just blame Rangiku.”

Nova high fives Geisha.

“That trick always works, if Rangiku orders us something we always blame her, even if we see Captain Hitsugaya.”

Spunky looked at them and then smiled,

“so you all want to drink? Why not save the drinking for tomorrow at the party with the 13th? We really could use your expertise on drinks and stuff for a good party.”

Nova and Geisha both grab a bottle from Ari’s stash and started drinking together with the other 3 members while Spunky talked to them. Then Nova reacted, “but the party is at the 3rth right? So why would we bring drinks to the 13th?”

“Because it’s not at the third this year Nova.”

From behind a building captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Matsumoto show up.

“I just got word from Captain Ukitake that the 13th will take over all preparations for the Christmas party and that there were already members of the 13th on their way to request help from other squads, however I did not expect to find you here drinking with my members, Spunky.”

Spunky and the others jumped up and bowed for the Captain.

“C-Captain Hitsugaya, I am sorry to bother your members with this, but the party could really use the expertise on drinks in general from the 10th”

Hitsugaya nods,

“that won’t be a problem at all Spunky, you should go back while you can, we can take care of preparing some fancy drinks for the Christmas party ourselves, right third seat Geisha and fourth seat Nova?”

“Y-Yes Captain, of course Captain,” both of them reacted putting away their drinks as they realised their own Captain gave them the job to take care of the drinks alone.

“Captain don’t be so hard on them, at least let me help them prepare the drinks, you know how good I am with those,” Rangiku said.

“You’re good at making drinks? I thought you were only good at drinking them Matsumoto.”

“Now you are just being mean Captain!”

“Fine, you can help them if you feel like that’s needed.”

Rangiku quickly hugs her Captain, then she runs off towards Spunky.

“Well then kids, shall we prepare some good drinks?”

She grabs Spunky and Nova around their middle and shunpo’s away.

“Try to keep up Geisha, I know the perfect place.”

With no time to react, Geisha follows her lieutenant, leaving the others behind.

When they arrived at Rangiku’s own place, the tree women looked stunned at Rangiku’s liquor bar.

“You three think we can make something good with all this?”

“Lieutenant, I didn’t know you had this many different flavours, some are even from the real world!”

Nova sounded happy, her eyes shining at Geisha who turned towards Rangiku,

“are you sure we can use all of this?”

“Of course, it’s for Christmas right? Now why don’t you two start making some examples and me and Spunky can judge them to see if they are good enough for the party” she winked at Spunky who laughed.

“I knew you were not going to help make them Lieutenant Matsumoto.”

“Of course not silly, someone has to make sure the party has the proper drinks.. right?”

“Yes you are right I guess.”

Nova and Geisha rolled their eyes and went to mixing all kinds of liquor together, and every time Spunky and Rangiku would taste them.

______________________________________________

Lethan did not find Rukia or her captain inside the 13th quarters.

_“Where can you possibly hang out, Lieutenant?”_

When she was standing on top of the tallest building of the 13th ,she can feel Rukia’s presence but it is not coming from nearby, it is coming from the 8th quarters and Lethan facepalms herself.

_“Of course.. of course they are with Captain Ky_ _ōraku, I should have known that they would be there, where else could I find our own captain?”_

She directly left towards the place where she sensed her Lieutenant.

With a few flashes she is inside of the 8th courtyards.

“Lethan? What are you doing here?”

She turns around and to her surprise she finds Tsuki right behind her, standing next to Kuro hand in hand.

“I could ask you the same, but I guess that would be a foolish question won’t it?”

Tsuki laughed and raised her hands.

“Oh you got me, yea I came here to see Kuro but that won’t surprise you would it third seat Lethan? To visit another squad because of their members, right?”

Lethan blushed.

“I-I no! That is totally different!”

“Oh come on Lethan, everyone knows about you and Geisha,”

Kuro said with a laugh, this made Lethan blush even more.

“I-It’s not like that!!”

“Yea yea sure, but why don’t you answer Tsuki’s question, what are you doing here Lethan?”

“I am looking for my Lieutenant, have you seen her by any chance?”

“Oh yea, she is with your Captain Ukitake in Captain Kyōraku’s place, you know where that is right?”

“Yea I think I remember, thank you.”

Lethan turned around to walk away from the two but stops the moment her hand gets trapped withing Tsuki’s.

“Is something going on Lethan? You seem worried.”

Without turning towards Tsuki she answers,

“no its fine, but you should go back to our barracks Tsuki, Rev and the others need you with preparations, and you can bring Kuro with you if you feel like it, we can use all the help we need.”

“Preparations? For what?”

“Christmas of course .. look it’s a long story, go ask Rev, she knows the story, they should be in our courtyard, I got to go now, time is ticking.”

Tsuki let Lethan go and walked back to Kuro and nodded at her friend,

“you are going the wrong way Lethan, Captain lives on the other side.”

With a laugh Kuro and Tsuki flash step away.

Lethan sighs and walks the other way around the building to go towards the captains quarters.

 _“Really, how should I know they changed office again, like how many times do I come here … NEVER!!, Rukia you better be there or the Captain, I want to get this over with …”_ She started to blush again and walked the rest of the way in thoughts “ _I just want to get this over with and see Geisha, it’s Christmas eve and I haven’t seen her at all today.”_

Without paying attention she walked up towards the Captain’s cabin, only to bump into a man waiting outside.

“I am sorry!”

She looked up to see Steve standing in front of her with his smallest kid in his arms.

“Lethan! What a surprise, are you here for your Captain? He is inside here, I was about to see them, why don’t you join in?”

Lethan looked at the small soul within Steve’s arms,

“that’s your youngest Steve? She really looks like you.”

Steve beamed proudly lowering his standing to give Lethan a better look,

“yep she is, Captain asked me to bring her over so that Captain Ukitake could see her, you and me both know how much your Captain likes children.”

The two of them laugh.

“Yea Captain really goes crazy if he sees them, but that is one of the things that make him a wonderful Captain.”

“I agree with that, now then if you could knock on the door to let them know we are here, my hands are kind of full right now.”

When Lethan knocks on the door, Captain Kyōraku responds, saying they can come in,

“Lethan I was not expecting you here, is there something wrong?”

“I am sorry to disturb you Sir, but I came here to see Captain Ukitake and Lieutanant Rukia.”

With that both Rukia and Ukitake now focused on Lethan.

“You came to see us? Is there something wrong in the squad?”

Ukitake looked worried,

“no no sir, everything is alright, but I came here to ask permission for using our squad’s courtyard for the annual Christmas party.”

Steve meanwhile walked up towards the Captains and gave his daughter to Ukitake, who beamed with happiness. Rukia joined her Captain in adoring the little girl. Because nobody responded to what Lethan had said, Steve responded.

“Christmas party? Is it not the 3rd who are going to do it this year?”

“Yes they were, but they don’t have the time.”

Now all in the room looked at Lethan as she explained everything she knows.

After that Ukitake nods at Lethan.

“So if I get this right, Renke, Spunky, Rev and you want to organize everything this late?”

“Yes Sir, If you agree with it?”

Ukitake laughs,

“of course Lethan, I will send all the other Captains a message that the party will be at our place instead of the 3rd , but you should go see Lieutenant Izuru personally to tell him we are organizing it and that I want him to attend the party, I know he is struggling with everything and he needs to relax a bit.”

Lethan bows and leaves the room,

“Thank you captain, I will inform the other members and then go see the 3rd squad’s Lieutenant!”

____________________

While on his way to the 6th squad, Renke remembered last year’s edition at the 2nd squad,

_“oh crap, we are going to need music as well, who was it that did it last year again?_

_Maybe I should go see them first … those sneaky bastards might be gone if I go there late,_

_if I am on time I should be able to find someone who knows about last year’s preparations.”_

With his mind made up, he turned around and hurried on his way to the stealth squad, they might be all about being sneaky and silent but when it comes to a party Captain Sui-Feng and her men know how to make good music. When he arrives at the headquarters of the 2nd, its quiet and nobody is to be seen.

“Hello? Anyone here?

No answer came so Renke crossed the courtyard and heard soft music sounds coming from one of the side barracks.

_“Music? This is going to be easier than I had expected.”_

He walked up to the barracks and went inside to find someone with their back turned towards him, on his head they had a pair of human world headphones and they were clearly focused on their work.

“Renke right? You are from the 13th squad, what brings you here?

The man took off his headphones and turned around to face Renke.

“Oh, you noticed me coming in?”

The man shrugs,

“it’s our job as the 2nd to notice our surroundings, now explain why you are here?

“I am here in order to find the one responsible for the music at last year's Christmas party.”

The man smiles.

“Then you found the right one, I am responsible for all music made here, the name is DJ Forge.”

“Really? That’s amazing! I need to ask a favour then, this year's Christmas party will be held at the 13th instead of the 3rd, because of the situations going on at the 3rd now, and I was wondering if you could do the music again for this year? We could help you set up anything you need.”

DJ nods.

“Oh I see, yes I could do that, we were ordered to go to the party anyway, so I guess I can bring some tunes, I’ll bring them over tomorrow before the party starts.”

“Sounds good, see you then, I have to go to the 6th now and get them to prepare some food, and hope I don’t run in to the Lieutenant.”

DJ laughs, “don’t worry, both the 6th Captain and Lieutenant are on a job right now, they should be back in later today so you should be fine.”

They say goodbye to each other and then Renke leaves.

While on his way to the 6th he is thinking about last year's music and what DJ would come up with this year. Before he knows it, he already enters the courtyard of the 6th and he has his guard down totally.

“REN!!!!”

Without time to react to the woman that screamed his name, her foot lands on his right shoulder sending him flying for a few meters, the woman used a flash step to get in front of him and hit his belly making him bow in pain. Then the woman laughed and swept his legs from under Renke, which made him fall on his ass.

“You need to work on your guard Renke, you were all open.”

“Karura, good to see you too but you didn’t have to kick me!”

Renke scrambles up and walks back towards the woman.

“But it’s good that I found you already, I need you for something.”

“I found you! And why would I help you, you're not from my squad, and I don’t really have time to help you, I have to find Ashe, she has been gone for 2 days already.”

Renke looks at Karura with a surprised look.

“Did you try Nova’s house? I mean everyone in Soul Society knows how close those two are.”

With the surprised look that Karura gives him he knows she didn’t even think of that one.

“Oh come on Karu! How could you not have thought about it?”

“It’s just... How should I know?”

“You are her squad mate! And those two are so close its disgusting to see sometimes, not to mention poor Nova being in the hands of a 6th member, you lot have strange hobbies.”

Karura grins and places a hand on Renkes cheek,

“yea well, we have a reputation to hold up right? Or is that why you came here?”

Renke pushes away the hand and smiles,

“haha no Karu, I came here to ask the 6th for help with the Christmas party for tomorrow witch will be held at the 13th squad, and you guys are really good with food.”

“Ah yes, I’m sure we could help, but you should ask Deni and Kev for that since they are our best cooks, you’ll likely find them in the kitchen quarters.”

Suddenly Renke starts to laugh and points at the gate.

“I think Hime needs your help Karura.”

Karura turns around and then runs to Hime to support Ashe on the other side of her body.

“Hime what happened to her? Where did you find her?”

“I found her at Lieutenants Matsumoto’s place, she is completely drunk. Nova and Geisha are making drinks for some party, Matsumoto, Spunky and Ashe were tasting the drinks and all of them are a wreck now.”

Ashe turns her head up towards Renke.

“Yous goin to rave prublims with Spanky, she is drunk.”

Renke laughed at her.

“Looks like you had enough yourself.”

Ashe only grunts,

“I’ve been with Nova for a few days and she got orders from her Captain to go make the drinks, she sent me a message I should come taste as well so I did, and they filled us up bad.”

“Is Spunky still there?”

“No, Geisha is bringing her to the 13th .”

The other three laugh,

“of course she uses that as an excuse to go to the 13th, alright you two should put her to rest and I’ll go see Deni and Kev.”

Hime and Karura nod and bring Ashe away, Renke walked over to the kitchen.

“Kev? Deni? Are you two here?”

“Renke? Why are you here?”

Deni appears from behind a corner, her face covered in flour.

“Oh don’t mention how I look, Kev was being a kid and threw flour at me.”

Kev turned up from behind her, his hair had dough in it.

“You made me! After what you did to me!”

“You deserved it!”

“Hey I don’t judge on what you two do to each other, I am just here to ask a favour from the two of you,”

Renke replied with a laugh.

Kev and Deni looked at each other, then back at Renke.

“Sure, what do you need us for?”

“So this year’s Christmas party will be at our squad, but you know our food is not that special and as you two are amazing at making it …"

“You want us to prepare some food for it right?”

Kev finished his sentence.

Renke nods,

“that would be amazing. I know its short day but could you make some things still?”

Deni smiled,

“yea that’s no problem at all, we will get some food done before it starts tomorrow, but we need to start right now with it, right Kev?”

“Yes, so you better leave this to us Renke.”

“Alright, I’ll trust you two with this then, I can't wait to taste the 6th specials, see you at the party!”

With that Renke left for the 13th squad again.

_________________

Lethan arrived at the 3rd barracks. With Christmas coming up it was quiet here as well, but in the officer's rooms some lights were still on, so she walked up to that place, she had to go and see Lieutenant Izuru and tell him they should come to the party at least.

Just before she got to his room the door opened and two women stepped out.

One Lethan recognized, it was Louise, the other woman she didn’t know.

“Louise? Everything alright?

The two women looked at Lethan.

“Yea all is good I just introduced our newest member to Lieutenant Izuru.”

She points at the other woman.

“This is Gloriyah, Gloriyah this is Lethan, shes the 3rd seat of the 13th squad.”

Gloriyah bowed before Lethan.

“It’s an honour to meet you.”

Lethan smiled,

“good to meet you as well, it’s good to see the 3rd is getting new members, they can use all the hands they can get. And please don’t be so formal with me, I’m just a member like you, only from a different squad.”

Gloriyah only nods, and Louise laughed.

“What brings you here though Lethan, I heard you guys are taking over the Christmas party? I am glad it still happens but it’s so short day.”

“Yes, that’s what I came here for, to Tell Izuru that my Captain wants him and you all to attend the party. He knows how busy you all are, but you need to relax as well.”

“Christmas party?

Gloriyah looked confused.

“Is that not something they do in the human world?”

“Yes, that is true, but 2 years ago Lieutenant Kuchiki organised the first one here because she told us all she had had good times in the real world the year before with Kurosaki and the others, so she wanted to celebrate the new year here too, so the 13th organized it back then and it was a big success, last year the 2nd organized it.”

“And this year it should have been us who organized it.”

Lieutenant Izuru appeared in the door opening.

“If I understand what you said, the 13th is running it again?”

Lethan looks surprised that Izuru was not at work.

“Yes sir, Renke told us what you had told him, and we decided to organize it ourselves, and when our Captain agreed he told me to personally come to tell you he wants you and some of the squad to attend the party.”

Izuru sighs,

“well, if Captain Ukitake wants me to attend I can't refuse, can I?”

He looks at Louise and Gloriyah,

“would you two want to come with me, then at least I am not alone. Louise, you worked hard so you should enjoy yourself as well, and as for you Gloriyah, it’s a perfect opportunity to celebrate your early graduation of the academy.”

Both women started to blush a bit after they got personally asked to join the party with their lieutenant.

“Yes of course Lieutenant!”,

they said at the same time.

Izuru turned to Lethan again.

“Thank you Lethan, we will be there tomorrow, for now I should get some sleep.”

Lethan nods and gives her goodbye's, then she goes back towards the 13th squad.

On her way back she passed the 4th barracks, and it was strangely busy, members of the 4th were running around, so she went inside to see what was happening on a peaceful evening like tonight,

when she sees someone she knows.

“Nicole! What is happening?”

The woman stops and turns.

“Lethan! It’s the 11th again, they picked a fight with the 5th and Momo couldn't stop it in time. Injuries on both sides, if not for Bel the fight would still be going on, but she got stabbed and Gingery is treating her right now.”

Lethan was a bit in shock.

“Where is she, maybe I can help her?”

Nicole points at one of the side barracks,

“you should find her in there.”

Lethan went inside finding Gingery standing next to Bel who was down on a bed.

“Gingery?? Can I help you?”

Gingery turned around and looked at Lethan, her face was a bit sad and it was clear she had cried a bit.

“Oh hey Lethan, uhm I am almost done healing her, you could get her something to drink.”

Lethan nods and takes a glass of water and brings it over to Bel.

“You alright Bel?”

“Could have been better, if those idiots would just leave the 5th alone, nothing like this would have happened and JK would not be here now as well”

“JK, what happened to her?”

Bel wanted to react but Gingery placed a finger on her mouth.

“Calm down Bel, you need to calm down and focus on your injuries”

She turned to Lethan,

“one of the 11th members attacked JK claiming she annoyed him, and you know how short tempered most in the 11th are, so he went all out on her, Bel saved her and kicked the guys ass.”

Then Star walks in the room, her eyes are red from the crying she had done.

“Bel! ..”

She walks up to the side of the bed and takes Bel’s hand,

“thank you for saving JK, her operation was a success and she is safe now thanks to you.”

Bel smiles and gives her a nod,

“sorry for what my squad mates have done Star.”

Star then notices Lethan.

“Lethan? Why are you here?”

“I just walked by and saw all the commotion and went inside to see what was going on, I just came from the 3rd squad telling them we are organizing the Christmas party tomorrow and that my Captain wanted Izuru to come as well, of course you all are welcome to come too if you can.”

They all nod,

“I’ll try, if JK is feeling good enough I’ll bring her as well.”

Gingery looks at Bel and smiles,

“we should go as well Bel it would do you good”

Bel nods.

“Great, then I will see you all tomorrow if your health allows you to, I need to run and see if my squad needs my help.”

With that she leaves them alone and goes back to her barracks.

________

Meanwhile back at the 13th barracks, Rev had found a few of her squad mates.

“Vero? Could you take the tables from inside to the yard, it’s going to be nice weather so we should stay outside.”

Vero sighs,

“those things are not light or something, Ry could you help me with that?”

“Uh yea sure, but how much do we need?”

Vero shrugs,

“no idea, let's just start placing them and we will see how many we can get in, right?”

Ry nods,

“yea and maybe we should do the chairs as well?”

They walk off and start placing tables and chairs around the yard.

Rev had also asked Shiki and Uni to help out, and they had started decorating the entire yard as Christmassy as they could.

“Uni do you think we need more red?”

“I am not so sure Shiki, but we need to get those snowmen and Santa dolls ready in any case.”

“Oh yes of course we should do that, how did we forget that?”

“I will go get them, can you finish these lights?”

“Yea that’s fine.”

Renke came back and walked up to Rev,

“hey girl.”

He hugged her from behind,

“looks like you all are doing wonderful here.”

Rev turned around and hugged Renke back,

“yea things are almost done, how did your job go?”

“Went well, the 2nd is going to do the music and the 6th is making food.

“And the 10th are making your drinks,”

Geishaa showed up with Spunky in her arms,

“I am sorry, I think I gave her a little too much alcohol to try for tomorrow.”

Everyone in the yard laughed when they saw Spunky unable to stand on her own legs.

Ry and Uni walked up and took her from Geisha,

“we will bring her to bed, then at least she should be fine by tomorrow.”

Geisha nods and hands Spunky over. She looks around, but she doesn’t see Lethan, then she lets out a small eek when 2 arms surround her middle.

“Hey girl, why are you here, not that I mind of course.”

Geisha turns around and kisses Lethan’s forehead.

“Hey, I came to bring back Spunky after I got her drunk, I am really sorry for that,”

Lethan blushes and laughs.

“So that means you are making drinks tomorrow?”

“Yea, me and Nova are tasked for it by the Captain.”

Soon all the preparations got finished and everyone went inside to sleep.

The next day slowly but surely everyone showed up, and music rings on the courtyard and food and drinks got eaten and drunk a lot. Kev and Deni were together under a tree, while Nova and Ashe sat at a table with a drink Nova had made. Between them was a paper and a pen and they were blushing and laughing.

Lethan and Geisha stood against a wall, clearly enjoying each other's company, as Rev and Renke stood near the entrance, smiling at the fact that everyone was enjoying the party.

“You did a good job Renke.”

He turned around and looked at Captain Hitsugaya.

“C-captain Hitsugaya, I did not expect you here.”

“Oh really? I can’t let Matsumoto go alone, now can I?”

Renke and Rev both laughed.

“Yes that is true.”

“Now then, Ukitake said there was something you wanted to ask me?”

Renke and Rev looked at each other.

“Yes Captain, you could make this party perfect if you could help us with it.”

Hitsugaya looked confused.

“And what do you want me to do?”

“Sir, if you could please make it snow?”

Hitsugaya sighed then smiled.

“If that’s all, then I would not mind helping you out.”

He walks off and soon the first snow flocks hit the party people, and everyone started singing Christmas songs.

Happy new year all and stay safe!!!


End file.
